The wireless soil sensors are often used to reduce water waste and water produce effectively through continuous monitoring of the soil moisture level as well as other soil conditions. The conventional wireless soil sensor system uses a probe buried into the soil. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional wireless soil sensor probe. As shown in FIG. 1, a wireless soil sensor probe includes a top part 101 and a shaft part 102. The shaft part 102 is usually made in a tubular shape to house a plurality of sensors 1021, 1022, 1023, as shown in FIG. 1. The sensors 1021, 1022, 1023 monitor various soil conditions, such as, moisture, specific compounds, and so on, and pass the monitored data through a circuit to the top part 101. The top part 101 is exposed above the soil level 100 to transmit collected soil information to a data station 103.
The conventional wireless soil sensor probe shows certain practical disadvantages when deployed. For example, when considering a large-area field deployment of the wireless soil sensor probes, a large number of probes must be used. As the large-area field may include various soil conditions in different parts of the field, different soil conditions may be required to be monitored at different parts. However, as the shaft part 102 in the conventional wireless soil sensor probe is often of fixed length, and the soil sensor probes usually include same sensor unit 1021, 1022, 1023 across the probes, the inflexibility may increase the cost and difficulty of deployment.